Thai Siamball
Thai Siamball will be a communist Thailandball. He was usually relaxed, however he used to have clashes with neighbors like New Khmerball, Khaing Burmaball and Malay Federationball in the borders. History Beginning Thailand had been affected by the communist revolutions happening in Asia during the 2250s, mainly the one in New Vietnamball. That time, Kingdom of Thailand and Burmaball was sunk into Civil War between the Thai-Burmese royal armies and the communist rebels, there was also the Burmese ultra nationalists who considered the kingdom a Thai chauvinist entity. In Thailand the king kept his power around a strong cult of personality, he had asked Japanese Unionball for help, but they to withdraw from Thailand and Burma following the end of the Ling-Japan War. Agkyawism was a strong ideology in both Thailand and Burma that time, Ag Kyaw who had died years before the beginning of the revolutions was from the pan asian communist tendency and defended the cooperation between Thailand and Burma but followed by the dismantle of the "chauvinist" kingdom and the creation of two separated entities. His party, the Communist Party for the Southeast Asian Revolution was active in both Thailand and Burma in the war against the king. The image of king had been damaged with most of the population due to his cooperation with Japanese Unionball imperialist plans, the people hated seeing Japanese soldiers operating in Thailand. The king of Burma renounced the throne in 2256 due to the internal threat, which resulted in the Burmese declaration of independence, but his Thai counterpart didn't and continued fighting till the spring offensive in the beginning of 2257, in which the Thai king renounced too and the kingdom was dissolved The end of the kingdom bought the creation of a Thai Siam and Khaing Burmaball. In Burma the revolutionary state depended on Ling Chinaball intervention in order to be consolidated as a state. In Thailand a centralized and nationalist rule started, most of the former monarch ruling characteristics were kept under a national communist discourse. Hostilities between the new Thai state and Khaing Burmaball however started, contrary to Ag Kyaw ideas of brotherhood and unity between Southeast Asian states. The Burmese leadership accused the Thai of stealing Burmese infrastructure during the war and being the origin of the lack of stability in Burma. Thai leadership refused to interfere in Burma saying this would later give origin to a border war. This conflict resulted in the dismantle of the Communist Party for the Southeast Asian Revolution. Chatchalerm Dajpaisarn the Thai revolutionary leader cut talks with Burma following the threats and accuse them of being traitors to agkyawism. He decides to focuses on Thai internal issues and as a consequence of the revolution he feels in the necessity of legitimizing himself among the people in order to defend the stability and prevent his country to become like Burma. He developed a hard populist personality cult around him with the people, mythical claims that was descendant of Si Inthrathit and former Thai heroes became popular, all of this to legitimate his image among the people. Since the former communist party had been dismantled by the Burmese, he founded the Thai Communist Movement (TCM). The party develop eda new national identity for Thailand around his image, he began to occupy the same image the king had but with a different ideological view, he was the great father of the nation and guardian of the masses revolution. His authority and personality cult became even stronger than the one of the former king. Middle In Thailand the reforms in religious and political institutions weren’t intense like in other Southeast Asian countries. The transition of the buddhist clergy to communism was easy, the king loyalist clerics were dismantled and the pro communist one prevailed. The national campaigns to combat wealth inequality and feudalism were pretty calm compared to its neighbors. Despite the hard personality cult around the leaders, Thailand was considered by many as the most relaxed agkyawist country in Southeast Asia. Even with soft authoritarianism and not tolerating criticism of the leader, it was much more chilled than in countries like New Khmerball and Khaing Burmaball famous for their intense authoritarianism and sometimes totalitarianism. There was a clear internal ideological dispute between Thailand and these countries in the region, this led to inevitable wars like the Siamese-Khmer War (2330-2335) and the Siamese-Burmese War (2305-2335) based on the hate against Thai oriented influence. The main reason of why Thailand was considered relaxed in the international scenario was because it had no militant position in its foreign policy and had friendly relations with diverse countries. This made the economical development easy and Thailand was one of the richest countries in FEAUball after Ling Chinaball. End With the Asian Spring-Winter wave of protests asking for more democracy and freedom of speech, Thailand was the first to host such manifestations, the government was alone since there was no Ling Chinaball to help anymore, so it suppressed with violence the protests and later developed to a crisis. Many monarchist and hardline buddhist groups began to use it as an excuse to organize themselves and the government at the end had zero tolerance and attacked every protester. The crisis got so bad that a civil war broke out in the county between the two historical personality cults of the Thai people, the ones defending the king and the ones defending the agkyawist leader. Then a bloody war started to see who had more support among the people and the buddhist organizations, it only led Thailand to a complete chaos period. The agkyawist rule was overthrown by a crazy and expansionist military junta that betrayed the army in the year of 3071, creating the Thai Empireball and a great conflict in whole Southeast Asia. Ideology *Communism *Marxism Leninism *Maoism *Agkyawism *Thai Nationalism *Left Wing Populism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Monarchism Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Thai-speaking Category:Thailandball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-Thai Category:FEAU Category:Good Cuisine Category:Buddhist Category:Eurasia Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Marx lovers Category:Lenin lovers